


Kiss me hard before you go

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Fem!boy, Josh is a business man, Lace Panties, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past Underage Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Sort Of, Teenage Tyler Joseph, Top Josh Dun, Tyler is in College, Vanilla, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: Josh was supposed to be helping Tyler with his graduation speech...I don't know how this happened.





	Kiss me hard before you go

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a super long fic but it got deleted so :\\\

Tyler's roommate, Jenna, Of course got him to take Journalism rather than English lit. as one of his majors. Truth be told, He didn't pay attention much and now he has to write a graduation speech. Jenna doesn't even take that class and sadly he has no friends, All he can think of is this weird dude he had to interview for extra credit, True punk he was. Hot pink hair, about thirty years old and one of the strongest leaders in the industry of what ever the hell he did. 

He hesitates before typing his number and holding the phone to his ear, "This is so dumb." He utters to himself over and over before a young woman's voice is introduced to him as the ringing stops "Hello, This is Debby." He's so confused, What does he say? What should he say? "U-Um...I-I-I" "Are you calling for a meeting?" He can hear her fingers typing away at her computer, Loud and hard. "N-No...I would like to talk to....Mr. Dun?" He stares at the card they man gave him with a humble look. "Sir, You can't speak to the boss directly, This I-" "Tyler! M-My name's Tyler Joseph." She sits in silence for a few moments before humming. 

"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler...Ah, Tyler Joseph. Yes, You should be forwarded in just a second." He nods at the wall at that while biting the cuff of his soft floral sweater. He sways his head to the quiet hold music, His finger's grip his pencil tightly as he looks down at his blank page. "Tyler, Never thought I'd get to hear from you again." Tyler hums sweetly in response, He feels his cheeks blushing at the Thought of the man. "How ever can I help you?" "When are you off work?" Josh chuckles lowly "I can leave whenever I want, Ty. What is it that you need?" Tyler sighs and throws his pencil down "I need to finish this fucking speech but I can't figure out what to say and it's due next week."

"Watch your language around me, Tyler." "Sorry, Sir." He can already feel Josh's nod on the other side on the line, "I'll be over in 10, Get ready." Tyler pulls the phone away from his face as he hears the dial tone, He stands up and looks at all of Jenna's dirty laundry on the floor. He quickly cleans his house as the time ticks by, He feels like a neat freak by the time he's done. It doesn't look perfect but it doesn't look as bad as it did.

As if on cue, Josh's knocks come to the door. He smiles and looks at himself in a mirror, His hair is all over the place and his sweater is oversized to the point it's slumped over to expose his shoulder but he doesn't care. He runs over to the door and opens it slowly to reveal the tall man dressed in the richest clothes you could buy and the prettiest hair that is still an eye popping shade of hot pink.

"Hi, Josh. You can come in, Sit down." He moves to the side and watches how he paces around the room as he walks in, His eyes observe the area like a tiger stalking it's prey. Tyler sits on the couch and clears his throat, "So, what should I say?" Josh sits beside him and takes a deep breath. Tyler remembers when he saw him last, He was 17 and nervous. New to the world and so innocent. He had began the interview with Josh and he had been so shaken up before hand he wasn't thinking when he dropped to his knees and sucked his dick under his desk.

He'd promised to call him for a hook-up but never felt comfortable with it, Now here they are. Sitting in awkward silence and exchanging glances In the low candle-lit room. "Start with some simple and cliché like how inspiring your teachers are, all the things you've learned, and how fascinating it was to travel around interviewing strangers with power." Tyler isn't looking but he can already feel Josh's cocky smile beside him, His eyes stay glued onto the blank page and sighs. 

"Josh...I...Listen when I-" "No need for an explanation, Tyler." Tyler groans and shakes his head, His stomach feels like it's tying into a million knots and he shivers lightly as Josh's stare burns holes through his body. "I wanted to say when I did what I did...I was too scared to call you. I want more but I'm..." Josh's eyes look him up and down before he speaks "What? You're a virgin or something?" Tyler nods and closes his eyes tightly, He regrets everything now. All he wants is to be isolated again. 

"Wow...Never thought so, You're just so different. I would've thought someone would've popped your cherry by now, And judging what you did to me...Not something I'd expect from a virgin." "Okay, Joshua. I get it. Jesus Fuck." He looks up to see Josh's eyebrows furrowed and a much more sturdier tone on his face, His flawless and unforgettable face.

"What have I said about keeping that mouth clean." Tyler crosses his legs and plays with the hem of his sweater. "Maybe you should make me." Josh tilts his head and fights back a smile, Tyler lets out a small and quite adorable giggle and Josh quickly loses his battle and smiles. He stands up and pulls his blazer off, before slowly untying his tie. Oh, Fuck is all Tyler can think as He keeps the most heart-whelming eye contact. His arms reach up to him like a five year old would and Josh quickly snatches him up from his seat and carries him to the nearest bedroom.

Tyler lets out a shaky breath as Josh lies him down on top of soft, pink, satin and he feels his throat dry up. He's about to lose his virginity in his friend's bed. He tries not to say anything as Josh peels his sweater off and slowly pulls Tyler's leggings down and is greeted with hot pink, lacey panties that sort of remind him of his own hair color. He watches the small hairs on his thighs raise as he kisses just above the hem, He feels goosebumps forming under his fingers and watches how quickly Tyler gets hard at the smallest of movements.

He looks up to see him squirming uncomfortably and he stands up to removes his clothes before accidentally kicking something from under her bed, He bends down and chuckles. "You like to play with yourself, Kitten?" Tyler's eyebrows furrow with confusion, "What?" Josh stands back up with a small, Pink Vibrator in hand. His throat gets dryer, if that were even possible. Josh mistakes his blush as embarrassment and pushes one of the small buttons on the side and feeling the vibrations on his fingers. 

He knows that toy belongs to Jenna, He's heard her use it a few times through the thin walls and he couldn't be more disgusted at the thought of her using it, Let alone Josh thinking about using it on Tyler. He keeps his mouth shut as Josh leans down and tugs Tyler's panties down before taking his aching member in hand and thumbs his slit.

Tyler's back arches off of the covers and he moans lightly, His red-raspberry lips becoming raw from all the biting he's doing. His elbows go weak as Josh presses the vibrator against Tyler's tip, He lets out a silent scream and his lips quiver with pleasure. He sure as hell has never felt anything this nice, Maybe he should buy a vibrator for himself.

His legs lift up to his chest just about the same time Josh runs the toy down his length, He lets out a shaky and whiney moan as pre-come leaks from the head. Josh's fingers rub small circles on Tyler's thighs as he sobs, "It's okay, Baby. Just don't cum until I say." Tyler's eyes open up and his pleasured expression fades into a confused one. "W-What?" Josh just smiles at him "You heard what I said." Yes, He heard. But does he understand, No.

Josh lets the toy off of Tyler's throbbing cock and he turns the vibrations up to level 10 and he rubs it around Tyler's leaking slit, His back arches off the bed again and finally he lets out a small squeal of a noise. His chest shakes at the feeling, His mind can barley piece this whole scene together as Josh continues rubbing the toy around him.

He feels a small boiling feeling in his gut and feels it linger down to his thighs and underneath the vibrations, His mouth juts open slightly as the feeling becomes stronger. "J-Josh stop, Something's wrong. I...There's-" Josh immediately pulls away "What? What's wrong?" Tyler's breathing slowly comes back down as he sighs "I-I felt something in my tummy. It felt weird, I think something's wrong." Josh chuckles at his innocence. 

"Tyler, You were going to cum." Tyler still doesn't understand "When you sucked me off, That gross stuff that shot into your mouth after a while...That's just cum, baby boy." He sighs and nods, "B-But that's what you told me not to do. Right?" Josh exhales and kisses Tyler's shoulder. "I'll let It slide, You can cum when ever you want." He nods slowly and lets Josh peck a kiss at his forehead before putting the toy down and instead wrapping his lips around the boy's member.

He lets out a loud gasp at the unexpected feeling and instantly wraps his hand into his hot pink hair, All he can think about is how Josh felt previously. His warm tongue slides over his cock skillfully as he bobs his head, His cheeks hollow out as he takes all of Tyler at once, Sucking so sweetly Tyler could spill at any moment. The boiling feeling slowly comes back and he moans quietly, His hand pulls Josh down further as he chases his edge. 

Finally Josh lets out a low moan around him and he lets out a broken scream, His legs shake intensely and his hips raise from the bed as he feels his cum shoot out onto Josh's tongue. Cold air hits his softening cock as Josh pulls off, He leans back up and places a sloppy kiss onto Tyler's lips, He's surprised as Josh opens his mouth and spreads Tyler's cum over both of their tongues. It's still not Tyler's favorite flavor but he feels himself grow hard again at the feeling of Josh's tongue swirling his cum around in his mouth.

Josh pulls away and a string of cum stays behind, Tyler's lips frown as Josh walks out of the room without another word. Tyler sits up and feels his eyes tear up, Did he really waste his time doing this? His legs curl up to his chest and he weeps into his knees as he realizes Josh isn't coming back.

"Oh, Tyler. Don' cry." He looks up to see Josh on his knees and grabbing Tyler's hands, He quickly wipes his tears away and sniffles. "I-I'm not...I'm not crying." Josh stands back up and kisses Tyler's reddened cheeks. "It's okay, I'm not leaving you." Tyler nods and sighs while Josh opens something under him. He looks down and looks at the bottle in his hands. "What is that?"

"It's going to help me stretch you out and make this less painful." Tyler trusts him. "Okay." "Lean back, Love." Tyler does as told and lies back against the cool silk again, Josh spreads his legs and pours some lube onto his fingers before looking at the desperate boy below. "Are you ready?" Tyler nods lightly and closes his eyes as he feels Josh's finger touch his hole, They shut even tighter as he feels it push in. It leaves a burning sensation as he pushes in and out, He bites his lips and breathes heavily. 

"It's okay, Just breathe." Tyler nods again and lets Josh add another finger, He whines as he feels himself stretch slowly. He suddenly finds himself begging for more and trying to move his hips further into his hand. Josh pulls his fingers out slowly and finishes undressing before pouring a bit more lube into his hand before spreading it over his own cock. Tyler sits up and blushes, He's never seen Josh undressed before and he's never been so amazed by a body.

"Oh, my god, Josh. You're-You're so..." He can't even find words to describe the dom, He's just so perfect. Tyler closes his eyes as he feels Josh's weight push onto the bed, His heart is beating out of his chest and he can't even tell if he's breathing but he doesn't seem to care. His eyes pop open as he feels the tip of Josh's cock slowly sink into his entrance, Josh presses his forehead to Tyler's as he fills him up. "J-Jo-Josh..."He smiles and presses a small kiss to Tyler's wet cheek. "You're okay, Baby."

He feels safe as Josh's hips touch his, His arms wrap around Josh's body and he hides his face into Josh's pale skin. He feels Josh's low chuckle on his face and his heartbeat under his hands, He slowly pulls out and easily thrusts back in. Tyler lets out small squeaks under the dom, It's so quiet and adorable Josh can't help but laugh. Josh's hips so softly against Tyler's, Grinding and pulling out just to rub himself over his entrance to watch Tyler fall apart.

It's all so intimate and sexy, Josh's thrusts are so slow and loving yet so rough and amazing. His beautiful calloused hands and gripping Tyler's hips and thighs as he slides his cock so skillfully into his hole. Tyler's face is full of pain, pleasure, happiness, innocence, and love. It's all just perfect, The candle light from the living room gives a small source of light into the room and it just makes Josh look so much more beautiful.

Tyler's arms loosely wrap around Josh's neck as he thrusts, His eyes are like inviting pools of arousal around his full blown and dilated pupils. Tyler's moans are so whiny and breathy and it's driving Josh crazy, Makes him want to fuck him until he can't even stand to give his speech.

"Josh...p-please go faster." "You sure?" Tyler takes a deep breath and nods, Josh's hips slowly thrust faster, The sweet sound of skin on skin and Tyler's beautiful vocals makes Josh want to spill. "You're so beautiful, Tyler. You're so, so beautiful. You're taking me so well, Baby. Mm, Fuck, You're so tight around me." "Is that good?" Tyler's innocent tone full of concern makes Josh smile again "Yes, Kitten. It's so, so good." Josh lets out a low and drawn out moan as Tyler takes him proudly.

Josh looks down at how well his cock slides into the twink as he writhes under him with a quivering hand over his mouth, He never had time to notice his dark tattoos decorating his bronze skin. He wouldn't want anyone else in the world.

Josh has completely forgotten he should go easy on the boy and quickly thrusts into him, Tyler's eyes burst open and he squeals with pleasure, His mouth drops into the perfect o-shape as many sinful sounds escape his chapped and sore lips. "Oh, Fuck! Josh!" Josh isn't even going to bother critiquing his language and grips his hips harder as he fucks into his tightness.

Tyler moans loudly as Josh rubs against his prostate with every thrust, He bites his lip and lets out a deviant and sexy chuckle as Josh hides his face into Tyler's shoulder. His hands wrap into his dampened hair and tugs on it as His thrusts get rougher, His head throws back, arches his back and wraps his legs tightly around Josh's waist. "I want you to use me Josh, F-Fuck me harder. I want more." Josh bites lightly onto Tyler's collarbone as his hips snap roughly into Tyler, He loves the feminine moans that escape Tyler's lips as he chases his edge.

He finally feels that boiling feeling in his gut again and he shudders, His legs shake weakly around Josh's waist and his grip in his hair becomes tighter. "I...Josh, The feeling in my tummy...It's-" He squeaks with pleasure before he can finish his sentence, Josh leans back up and grabs Tyler's legs and angles them above his head. Tyler helps him hold them up as he begins to fuck him harder, hitting his prostate over and over.

His chest heaves as he feels the pressure build up in his body before he lets out a loud scream and releases over his chest, Josh moans lowly at the sight of Tyler falling apart, His mouth slanted open and his eyes squeezed shut as cum shoots across his body. His cheeks red and covered with a thin layer of sweat just make josh fall apart and he cums deeply inside of him.

His movements still and Tyler lets out a small sob of happiness. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou." Josh bites his lip and pulls out slowly, His cum seeps out of his fucked hole and onto the pink silk. Josh lies next to the boy and licks up his cum left on his body, Tyler giggles at the texture of his hot tongue on his body. Tyler sighs as he slowly lets his legs down, He winces slightly and Josh's eyes look up at him with concern. 

"Fuck, My...My legs hurt so much. No doubt, I'm going to be sore tomorrow." Josh laughs and kisses his tattoos. "Sorry, Pumpkin. I should've warned you." Tyler smiles and scratches his hair, Josh sits up and admires Tyler's state. "Josh..." He looks up to his eyes and raises his eyebrows. "I think I love you." Josh's hearts sinks and he rubs a hand over his cheek. "Um...We should probably get started on your speech." Tyler hums and tries to hold in his tears again. "O-Okay."


End file.
